The Lone Istari Child
by gameofsuperstarlock
Summary: Harry is transported to Middle Earth after defeating Voldemort only to be pulled into another war in the making. If being transported to a whole new world wasn't enough, he is also an Istari Child ...
1. Chapter 1 - A New World

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and J.K Rowling

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache, ears ringing and every single joint in my body protesting at every movement. I slowly opened my eyes, the light blinding except for a single shadow blocking out most of the sunlight. I tried to sit up but the stranger stood in front of me.

"Don't bother; you are not strong enough yet." The stranger said glaring over me.

"Where am I?" I attempted to say but it ended up as a mumbled whisper that was barely audible. I stared up at the tall stranger as my eyes adjusted to the light. A white beard came into focus and a pair of hard eyes looked down on me. He looks impatiently around as if he is waiting for someone or something, tapping his foot, he starts pacing at a slow pace, contemplating his options.

"You are in Middle Earth; you are part Istari which you will discover the full meaning of shortly and you memories have been temporarily blocked to prevent you from becoming insane, it will disappear with time. I saved your life so you will be my spy on the fellowship but you must be discreet, you will not be suspect due to your age. I will keep in contact but you must appear to be the innocent child you look to be. Alright?"

"But . . . " I tried to say but he silenced me with a slight movement of the hand and tears started running down my face as my senses finally took hold of the situation. The pain started creeping in slowly at first causing me to scrunch up my face; I tried to hide it from the man standing in front but he just looked at me in disgust.

"I was waiting to see how long it would take for the block to dissolve; you are not a strong one are you? Never mind," with that, the man disappeared into thin air. By now the pain had grown to the point of near unbearable, a whimper escaped my lips as I curled up into a ball and lost consciousness to the pain.

* * *

I woke up to the rustling of grass nearby and fear filled my stomach, twisting it into a knot. I tried to crawl towards a nearby bush as quietly as possible but as I moved, pain shot through my body. I finally reached a point where the foliage full covered my body just as several shadows filled the space I had been lying in before.

"What do you mean you lost it? It was my favourite axe!" exclaimed a gruff voice but he was quickly silenced by the tall shadow who slowly bent down only two feet from my hiding spot, inspecting the ground.

"What is it now? First Gandalf thinks he feels the presence of Saruman now you want to inspect dirt, typical ranger." The gruff voice exclaimed.

"Gimli! You cannot keep quiet can you?" A new voice stated. I soon realised it came from the man crouched on the ground, his fingers slowly trailing along the leaves scattered on the ground steadily getting closer to where I was hiding. He held up a hand and whispered something too low for me to hear with the blood pounding through my head. One of the shadows smoothly receded and a growing pit of anticipation stirred in my stomach as the man in front slowly started to move closer. My mind spinning like wild as I considered every possibility but it was too late to run and I was sure the other shadow had circled around behind me. At that moment, the branches were pulled aside and a man with a kind face looked down on me with an outstretched hand. I started backing away, not sure why, but this movement frightened me to my core and a soft whimper escaped my lips as I stared at the hand in horror, waiting for its next move.

"Do not worry; we are here to help you. What is your name?" The tall man asked me in a soothing voice that made me want to run into his arms but my instincts knew better. I shrank back a little when a soft hand rested against my back and I yelped in a mix of surprise and fear at this unexpected change of events. With the rush of adrenaline all the pains of before had disappeared and I was running on pure fear.

"Legolas, you are scaring him!" He said in a scolding tone _"Move back a bit but still within reach be ready if he runs."_ The words were different but I was still able to understand them with ease. The man, Legolas, standing behind me slowly backed away and the man standing in front lowered his hand and stared into my eyes and lowered himself onto the ground, sitting with his legs crossed.

"I am Aragorn; can you understand what I am saying?" He said in a quiet, inviting voice. I stayed as still as possible, trying to anticipate his next move. My eyes met his and he knew I understood and he looked up to Legolas. _"Keep a watch out for anything suspicious, my brother." _Legolas nodded and climbed up the nearest tree.

"Are you okay?" He directed back to me. I had not thought about the pain that was coming back eventually and the more I thought about it, the more apparent the pain became until a grimace crossed my face. A worried look crossed the man's face and he started to move towards me, I backed away quickly almost bumping into the other man behind me but the excruciating pain was becoming too much and I had to stop, feeling light-headed. The man reached me and started looking at my body, which I came to realise was full of cuts and grazes and the hair on the left side of my head was matted and sticky.

"We need to get him to Gandalf," The man behind me said, his voice slightly musical but full of concern. 'Aragorn' nodded, the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

I awoke in a rural looking camp, the man named Aragorn stared down at my face, a small smile spreading across his lips. I attempted to sit up but a hand from behind stopped me, surprised I turned to look behind me at this mysterious figure. As I took in his long grey beard, kind eyes and long cloak; a name flashed across my vision.

"Dumbledore?" I whispered barely understanding what it meant.

The old man chuckled a little, his eyes twinkling.

"My, my. I have not heard that name in a long time. A dear friend of mine he was. I haven't seen him in nearly a century." The old man paused for a second. "I am Gandalf the Grey, of the Istari"

"Istari …" My eyes opened wide as memories flooded back in quick succession. Diagon Alley, Platform 9¾, McGonagall turning into a cat, Potions class, Quirrel, Sirius, Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and finally images of his friends; Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville until a violent green flash almost blinded him and a horrific face similar to that of a snake emerged out of the light, laughing in a manic delirium.

Aragorn was shaking my shoulders gently when I came back to reality. His eyes betrayed the worry and concern one might see in a father or guardian. His face betrayed his curiosity on what had just happened but he held his tongue, not wanting to push it. I turned my head to find the old man, only to see him with a long wooden staff in his hand and he was chanting words I could understand but they made no sense to me.

"Wizard" I whispered as the realisation struck me, years of Hogwarts memories surfaced but not swamping me like the previous wave had done. Aragorn looked my way surprised and wary as to what my reaction would be. I just sat there in awe until a brief shout came out of the foliage sending me into action mode. Despite my spinning head and weak limbs, I formed a battle stance and analyzed the surrounding within a split second.

* * *

Authors Note: Please Review and give feedback … this is my first time writing something like this so would love to know what you think …


	2. Chapter 2 - The Valar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is purely recreational and I do not make money off of this

Authors Note: Thank you to all the reviews, they mean so much to me! I have started changing the perspectives to give a better understanding to readers ... I welcome all suggestions and feedback as I am still pretty new to this.

* * *

Two young looking boys burst into the clearing shouting 'Strider'. Another two boys came running in a second later nearly bumping into the first two who had frozen the minute they saw me. A tall man walked out a surprised look on his face as he followed the four boys' eyes towards me. My eyes narrowed as I determined that he was the greater threat until a hand softly touched my arm and I flinched back involuntarily but I forced myself to relax quickly and turned to see who it was who had touched me. Legolas stood there with a frown on his face slowly lowering his hand.

I saw a stream nearby and slowly walked there mindful of the pain spreading through different parts of my body with each step. When I finally reached the stream I saw my reflection staring back at me I stumbled back in shock. I was a lot younger than I remember and my eyes shone a bright green. Arms caught me before I touched the ground but before I could escape them, they had lifted me off the ground and placed me on a pile of blankets.

"You are still very weak, child." Aragorn said in a soft voice "Now, what is your name?"

I wasn't sure whether to tell him the truth, I certainly didn't trust him but I didn't want him to hurt me either so I answered with a simple,

"Harry." I said in a soft voice cringing away from his touch that had refused to move since I had been placed on the ground again. Aragorn frowned slightly and Gandalf walked into my line of sight and motioned to Legolas ever so slightly but I still noticed it.

_"The Valar have sent a message, the boy; he was sent here to assist in the war. For which side was not specified, but he has power. He has experience apparently." _Gandalf said in a low voice.

_"A child? And one so weak, it is not possible." _Legolas replied in an equally low voice.

I couldn't resist, years of people telling me I was weak and incapable, bubbled up and words just fell out of my mouth.

_"I am not weak!" _I quickly shut my mouth, horrified at my loss of control. Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf all turned in unison towards me with looks of shock and surprise written across their faces.

"You speak Sindarin?" Aragorn asked in an incredulous voice.

"I don't know." I replied hesitantly, shying away from their gaze. I'd never heard of the language Sindarin, but memories came back to me of the first time I spoke Parseltongue and how I didn't know I had spoken it until afterwards when Ron and Hermione had told me. Ron, Hermione, Hogwarts. Tears welled up in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away not wanting the strangers to see.

* * *

To say I was surprised when the boy spoke was an understatement. I was not expecting him to have such defiance in his voice let alone for him to speak in the elvish tongue. Legolas and Gandalf had the same utterly shocked expression on their faces at the boy's voice.

"You speak Sindarin?" I asked him breaking the silence that seemed to last a lifetime.

The boy looked away and say softly "I don't know."

I was astounded, how can one not know if they speak a language? Realising the boy's obvious discomfort, I knelt down to his level and changed the topic.

"Where are your parents, little child?" I said softly. A shadow crossed his face and he frowned lightly.

"Dead." He said quietly and refused to meet my gaze.

He stood slowly and looked to be analysing his surroundings, making sure he could see all of the company. For the first time I got a decent look at him.

His body language showed his discomfort and uneasiness, his bright, green eyes spoke of pain and hardship, which is unusual in a child so young. He looked to be about six summers old judging by his features but his body was so tiny he could pass for younger. His hair was an unruly mess and his clothes were torn and ripped with various cuts and bruises showing underneath.

A soft tap on my shoulder broke my train of thought and I turned to see Legolas standing behind me. I stood slowly and he said in a low voice,

_"We need to go, the hobbits are getting restless and Boromir isn't much better. We can't risk the Wraiths catching us, especially not after last time."_ He looked expectantly at me and a quickly glanced at the boy named Harry who was looking around himself, searching for something. I crouched down again and looked at the boy.

"Harry," His head snapped around lightening fast, an odd light shining in his eyes, "We have to go know, we must continue on our journey." His face fell. Confused at this, I went to start speaking when I heard his soft voice.

"I guess you'll be leaving me behind, that's alright. I'm used to it." Horrified at this, I instantly replied,

"Of course we are not leaving you; you are too small to look after yourself. You can ride on the pony if you wish to or …" I slowed to a stop when I saw his face light up. A rush of emotions rushed my mind and memories that didn't belong to me starte flashing up, I saw a young boy laughing with a girl and a red-haired boy when it suddenly stopped and I was left staring into the Harry's eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Harry whispered, tears welling up in his eyes while I just looked at him in shock.

* * *

"Of course we're not leaving you …" My hopes lifted and memories of first year with Hermione and Ron and it was only when Aragorn's face glazed over and a surprised look crossed his face that I realised what I was doing and cut the link immediately. Unsure of what just happened only that I was responsible, tears started building up in my eyes and I whispered in a shaky voice,

"I'm so sorry." Aragorn just sat there for a second before shaking his head slightly and focusing back on me.

_"Legolas, go set up Bill and get the Hobbits ready. Gandalf, not a word until later," _Aragorn called over his shoulder, still not breaking my eye contact. Legolas hurried off to the voices just beyond the tree line while Gandalf's eyes twinkled almost as much as Dumbledores did. Surprised at myself but dismissed it quickly.

"Am I still allowed to come?" I questioned, terrified of the answer after the memory incident and refusing to meet his eyes. Aragorn looked astounded,

"Why ever not?" After expecting him to just leave me here, I lifted my head and met his eyes, stunned and unable to speak.

"Come on, I'll help you up onto Bill, the pony, okay?" Aragorn continued, he stood up and held out his hand, I stared at it for a couple seconds before slowly taking it. His skin was rough and calloused but his grip was soft and gentle. He led me over to a pony that looked rather large but friendly, the pony turned its head towards me and snorted loudly. I started moving backwards, fear resettling itself in my stomach for no apparent reason. I scolded myself, I've ridden Thestrals and Hipogriffs before, again surprised as these small facts popped up randomly.

"Would you like me to carry you instead?" Aragorn said softly, once again kneeling by my side. I nodded, knowing it was a sacrifice I was willing to make because, for some reason I could not explain, I knew it was no ordinary pony standing by Legolas's side. Aragorn gently lifted me up onto his hip with ease, he called off into the trees and the four young boys hurtled through the foliage.

For the first time, I noticed their unusually large, bare feet that were covered in hair. I frowned, not sure whether this was normal when Gandalf caught my expression and chuckled to himself.

"These are Hobbits of the Shire, also known as halflings." Gandalf's eyes twinkling as he said this. Aragorn handed his small pack to Legolas who fastened it to the side of the pony. The short man named Gimli and the tall man who was present earlier walked over to the horse, the tall man looked over to me and smirked, reminding me of another boy whose trademark was a malicious smirk.

"So, picked up another little package have we Aragorn? Hope this time they aren't carrying some evil jewellery that will get us all killed." He said in a tone that was not mocking but it was not nice either. I looked over to the rest of the group and saw the hurt flashing through the eyes of the dark haired hobbit whose name I remembered to be Frodo.

"Boromir!" Gandalf said with a hint of warning behind it.

"What? He's just going to be added weight and a hindrance if we are attacked as well as another mouth to feed." Boromir said in a defensive tone. Tears welled up in my eyes, as everything he said was true, I was only a burden they would be forced to look after. Instinctively buried my head in aragorn's shoulder, the soft leather giving some comfort to my shaking body.

"Just walk." Aragorn said in a strained tone, obviously resisting the urge to say any more. The journey continued at a steady pace, Gandalf and Aragorn leading the way with Legolas pulling up the rear.

* * *

A/N: Again please review and give feedback … I am happy to answer any questions that will help clarify any missed details.. I do not have a beta so I am the only one to have read this before it is published ...


End file.
